


Bloody Sunday

by orphan_account



Category: The Infected RP group
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, Depressing, Drabble, F/F, One Shot, Really dark, Sad, hahahaha everyone dies, have fun reading, will brutally tear out your heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Coal who "wants her fanfics to magically appear" well POOF. Sorry it's not very good! I'm trying to work on the other but needed something to tide you over.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bloody Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenCharcoal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCharcoal/gifts).



> For Coal who "wants her fanfics to magically appear" well POOF. Sorry it's not very good! I'm trying to work on the other but needed something to tide you over.

     The world was painted red in splatters and strokes. Far too much red for one girl barely clinging to life. Her blonde stands were streaked with red, plastered to her face with the sticky mess of gore. But it was no one else's, every splatter of blood came from her emptying veins. There is nothing, pain was her only companion in the empty room. Only one word on her lips as she waited for Death to pull her soul out of the broken shell, _Coal._  If this was how Arcadia Day was lost to the world, then that was the last word she wanted on her lips. But Coal wasn't there, only the pain and ghosts kept her company. She would not give _him_ the satisfaction of screaming, he had already taken her eyes and her life was already his. She just had to hold on until Coal came. She would come, she always did. She was coming. But with each heartbeat fleeing from her veins it was harder to believe. 

      _The door feel inwards, broken lock dangling. Footsteps, a strangled "Cadie...", hands, arms, all so familiar. A shaking hand cups her bloody face. "Cadie? Come on, stay with me. I'm here. I'm getting you out." The hand wipes away the bloody strands of hair plastered to her face then comes back to rest on her cheek. And suddenly the world sways as the ground disappears from under her. Everything hurts. Her body held close to Coal's chest as she struggles to carry her from the room. Everything is red, it spreads over Coal's shirt with every step and clings to her skin but she knows it's not her own. That's what scares her. The girl in her arms is getting paler and oh so colder. Blood drips from the fingertips of Arcadia's limp hand, dandling at her side, as Coal carries her into the sunlight. "Cadie, we're out. We made it."  Coal clutches her tighter as Cadie's hand sways. The car is far away and she's getting heavier in her arms but she can make it. She has to. "Stay with me? Okay?" She stumbles, Arcadia almost slipping from her hold. They make it to the car and maybe, just maybe, Cadie will be okay she thinks as she lays her in the backseat. No fresh blood seeped into the seats under her, only the ends of the trails falling from her eye sockets and the gashes covering her broken body like spider webs. "Cadie, I'm going to take care of you. I've got you, honey. You're going to be fine, I promise." She reached out and picked up Cadie's dangling hand and tucked it onto the seat next to her. But it was cold. So cold. Coal's hand shook as she reached out to take Cadie's hand again. "Cadie?" She said, trying to rub warmth back into her cold hands. "Cadie." She repeated, louder this time. the hand in hers did not clutch hers back, like it always did. "Cadie!" She yelled, hysteria bumbling through her veins like an ice cold fire. But the broken girl lying on the backseat did not respond. Coal reached out and shook her shoulder roughly. "Cadie?!" She slowly released her shoulder and pulled back her hand as if burned. "Cadie?" Her voice cracked._

_Numbly, Coal pressed her finger to the pale inside of her wrist. There was not even a faint whisper of a heartbeat. And she knew, looking at those pale lips that used to be raw with love, that heartbeat had ceased to exist in this universe long before Coal had made it to the room. It's pattern only existed in her memory now."You promised.... you promised not to leave me, remember? You promised you'd come home..."  Coal stared at her entire life, lying cold on the bloody backseat. Her entire reason for waking up most mornings. Her best friend, her one constant, the one she loves most in life. Everything was lost because this girl was not breathing anymore._

 


End file.
